User blog:Meisa Ichikawa/Archairus Goddesses
''ARCHAIRUS GODDESSES - WATER Before the great war, there were six forbidden deities dwelling in an otherwordly plane called Archairus, they all are in possession of immense forbidden powers... powers feared even by the Fallen Gods, powers that one of the goddesses yearned to claim. Although unrelated by blood, these goddesses were alike, though none possessed no knowledge as to why they are related with one another. One of the goddess decided to scheme against her five comrades, wishing that she could absorb their powers to rule all of creation. Although her ultimate plan was thwarted, fury wringed her soul, and the goddess created a legendary lock under the name Divine Intention to seal her former companions in a tomb. For vast eons, the sealed entities stayed conscious yet motionless, unable to escape the curse, until the Divine Intention split and shattered due to the great war between the gods and humans. The freed goddesses then shot out from the tomb, unbeknownst to their keeper as well as themselves, their minds were broken beyond repair, injected with immense anger and wrath that their fellow gods wished to destroy. THE GODDESSES '' Earth: Garde - Fire: Olympia - Water: Anna Thunder: Donavelle - Dark: Malefica - Light: Electra WILL PUBLISH ONE GODDESS' FORM PER DAY! ANY NERFS/BUFFS/COMMENTS/RECOMMENDATIONS ARE HIGHLY ENCOURAGED! DO NOT POST THIS IN ANY OTHER WEBSITES WITHOUT MY CONSENT. PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU... IDK WANT TO USE THIS CONCEPT? IDK. Anna - 5*, 6*, 7* Aqua Fairy Anna - '''★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ''"I care not for the gods any further. Humans... Humans are worth protecting...!" '' ''"This new energy... I'll use it so safeguard the humans!" '' A kind goddess princess that got sealed in a lock called the Divine Will in an ancient tomb along with other goddesses for eons. After the seal broke, Anna dwelled in anger as she dove into her own habitat of solace, the sea, the goddess watched the wars from underneath the blue water, surging the power of rage into her body, preparing to take revenge on the gods. Leader Skill: '''Cobalt Vengeance Adds additional damage to allies’ BB/SBB/UBB and raises one’s Critical hit rate after attacked by opponent’s BB. BB: Tidal Tantrum 9 Water combo on all enemies and boost allies’ Attack and Rec. Aqua Vengeance Anna - '★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ''"I can protect everything...! Even if it means to kill! Would you do the same for you comrades...?" "I feel myself growing stronger. But... what is this feeling of loss in my head...?" ''"Thank you Summoner. I shall fight for you in recognition of your deed." '' A kind goddess princess that got sealed in a lock called the Divine Will in an ancient tomb along with other goddesses for eons. With her power reawakened, Anna bursted out from the crystal seas, unleashing her cold fury to the gods. In the battlefield, she met the three disciples of the Fallen Gods, knowing that they play a major role in the destruction of humans, Anna flew at them with a frightening blue aura as other warriors accompanied her as well, having the ultimate goal to dispatch them. However, unleashing her true powers chipped at the goddess’ sanity, and this was something that she, the goddess herself, cannot foresaw. Leader Skill: '''Hostile Cobalt Adds additional damage to allies’ BB/SBB/UBB and raises allies' Critical hit rate after attacked by opponent’s BB. BB: Dementia Storm 12 powerful Water and Dark combo on all enemies and boost of Attack and Rec. SBB: Crystal Sorrow 18 powerful Water and Dark combo on all enemies and boost all allies’ BB/SBB/UBB damage by 15% for one turn. Styx Princess Anna - '★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ''"... Hee... Hahahahaaaa...!!! Humans, gods, aaaaaaalll will faaaaaaallll..." "C'mon! More screams! I wanna hear the howls!!! Hee..." "I am more powerful than ever! Come! Let's flood the entire world with blood!" A goddess that fell into insanity when she started to protect the humans. The gods, seeing her as a threat, instead recruited her as a weapon, with her mind lost, she started to attack the humans. However, with her powers growing stronger, her insanity fell deeper until she went completely mad. In the battlefield, Anna exploded once more in a wash of blue light into a much more powerful form, yet with her psyche torn apart, she started attacking the gods and humans alike. With the power to control the ocean and the monsters of the sea, the insane goddess flooded the battlefield, having enough power to sweep all away. Then, before the world perished into the seas, Anna saw a being of pure forbidden energy, and she wished to claim that power, even if it means to kill. Leader Skill: '''Peril Abyss Adds additional damage to allies’ BB/SBB/UBB, largely raises allies' Critical hit rate, and enormously boosts BB gauge fill rate. Extra Skill: Queen of Monsters Probability to decrease damage of opponent’s BB/SBB/UBB/ABB by 20%, and fully fills Overdrive gauge when Anna is on the brink of death when Serpentine Tiara is equipped. Serpentine Tiara The prominent legendary crown worn by the demented goddess princess, Anna, of the Archairus heavens. Historians founded the major pieces of the crown in an ancient tomb located on what once was a massive river, once they retrieved the largest jewel of the tiara from the tough earth, boiling brine started seeping out from the ground in large amounts and a rainstorm immediately commenced. The expedition immediately failed as the pieces of jewels and mythical gems returned back to the bottom of the river, never to be found again. Believed to drive insanity and god-like powers to the wearer, the Serpentine Tiara still remained legendary and powerful to this day. BB: Bermuda Triangle ''' 20 powerful Water and Dark combo on all enemies and massively boost Attack and Rec of all allies for three turns, and reduces damage taken by 50% for two turns . SBB: '''Dark Blue 25 massive Water, Dark, Light combo on all enemies and boost ATK and BB/SBB/UBB damage of all allies three turns and reduces damage taken by 60% for two turns. UBB: God-Slayer 30 massive Water, Dark, Light combo on all enemies and enormously boost of ATK, DEF on allies for three turns, 85% damage reduction for three turns, and largely reduces opponent’s strongest BB attack three times. Category:Blog posts